firefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gus2001
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Red Deer Emergency Services! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Uzbek (talk) 07:40, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Industrial I'll answer your final question first. I'm the founder and chief admin, and while I try to run this thing with a light touch, in the end I'm the arbiter. Guidelines should be definitely written down, but that's a big project and I have a bunch of other stuff on the go at the moment. In this instance, I think geographic and a general industrial heading is sufficient. Company name categories don't fit well within this framework. As an example, Suncor was listed under Canada and the US, meaning that the US page is a listing of 50 states, some other broad categories, and Suncor. The search function should be sufficient to find departments run by Suncor or Chevron or any other company. Thanks for your various edits and hard work. I do appreciate it. Uzbek (talk) 22:58, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Edit - maybe another good way to group a company like Suncor would be through the name. You may have noticed that I renamed the Suncor Commerce City article to the Commerce City Refinery Fire Department. The idea there is to differentiate between the different Suncor properties, as each article would be a variation of Suncor Emergency Services and also to make it easier to find for those searching by the facility name. There could be a redirect page Suncor Commerce City Refinery Fire Department page that leads to Commerce City Refinery Fire Department. That way, users would type in Suncor and see at least a partial list of facilities. It would supplement the search tool. Uzbek (talk) 23:15, November 8, 2019 (UTC) ::No worries! I didn't explain it well initially. Sometimes I get a bit grumbly about things too (I will admit I'm still getting used to FL 80 with a space, only because I've always done it the other way), but then have to remember that virtually nothing is codified and everyone is starting from scratch without much direction. And I totally agree on the searching thing - it's one of the drawbacks of the platform - I think it defaults to an OR search, which is really annoying. I thought that might work with less common names like Suncor or Chevron. It also doesn't play nice with quotation marks, which are pretty much a standard. I think it has gotten a bit better recently. ::I thought of something similar while on my way home. It could be a disambiguation page and could work really well - it could have a generic-ish name like Suncor Fire Department or Suncor Emergency services and list the various services with little or lots of detail - kind of like this page and could include background info about whatever company. Easy to find and lots of flexibility. It's also useful where we know that a truck is ex-Madison Township, Ohio without knowing which one - a place to link to, at least. ::Suncor Emergency Services Department is the name of the page that covers the various departments in the Oil Sands. They were under separate pages initially but were put together by an editor who I assume knows the area. I'll ask if there's a more area-specific name to use, and if they are all indeed a single department. ::Anyway, you're doing great. You do a great job following the page format and I really appreciate the fact that you mark minor edits, as I update my own databases at the same time. Feel free to pass along any questions and I'll try to provide better explanations with any changes. Thanks! Uzbek (talk) 01:26, November 9, 2019 (UTC) Spartan, etc. Hi. Thanks, didn't think the Suncor page was my best work but figured we'd have something to work with. And it's great to have an experienced wordsmith. I'd still like to see if there's a different name for the Oil Sands departments - not sure if there's one chief for all of the departments or if they're separate, or if there's some sort of grouping that could add some specificity to the name. No reply to my question from the account that combined them into a single page. Spartan. That's a bit tricky. Truth be told, I wasn't really aware of the name change until you highlighted it. After the name change from Crimson, I changed it to Spartan ERV / Crimson - there's no shortcut I'm aware of except to change each article and category individually. Might be the sort of thing they do with a bot on Wikipedia. However, at that time, there were relatively few articles and it wasn't a huge deal. Now it would be a bigger project to change the existing articles to something like "Spartan ER / Crimson." It has been done - all of the ALF articles went from "American Lafrance" to "American La'F'''rance." I'm gradually changing the FMC and Bean categories to FMC / Bean since one was a division of the other. As you suggested, we could just create new categories. It would be less work than changing the existing. However, they're so close in name it might be a bit confusing. Precision is important - but why couldn't they have done something more dramatic then drop a letter? And they might do it again if they absorb Smeal more fully. But honestly, I'm kind of inclined to leave it as is and use the existing categories. One thing that we are gradually doing however is changing the individual truck listings. Previously they were listed as 2013 Metro Star MFD / Spartan ERV or similar, but whenever I (and another editor) see them, we change them 2013 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD. Basically it's the same as a Pierce or Seagrave or other custom, and those just say 2013 Pierce Impel or whatever. I guess technically they're different divisions, but it just seems more like a custom builder than anything else when it's their own trucks. So I changed the Kawartha Lakes page back. Again, one of those little-ish things that should be noted someplace. Thanks! Let me know your thoughts. Uzbek (talk) 18:34, November 13, 2019 (UTC) 'Quebec's pages''' About the Quebec fire departments pages, PLEASE don't remove location associated to a categorie. Don't remove former department associated to a truck. Don't put false or unverified informations. Thank you. AlexG86 (talk) 11:49, November 17, 2019 (UTC) Do not remove locations in categories for page starting with the words Régie or Service de Sécurité Incendie Please do not remove the locations in categories for page starting with the words Régie or Service de Sécurité Incendie, as all fire departments in Québec (and some in New Brunswick as well) starts with those words, this is the way we have to put the departments in alphabetic order on the categories pages. QcRLH (talk) 13:42, November 17, 2019 (UTC) Pierce Hey. Just wondering why you're removing the states from the Pierce categories for US military departments. Uzbek (talk) 23:57, November 28, 2019 (UTC) County names Hi. Just to clarify something, county names only include the province/state when there are multiple instances of the same name. For instance, there are two Pontotoc Counties, so the Oklahoma one would be Pontotoc County, Oklahoma. However, there's only one Hartford County and only one Litchfield County so those names are fine. Thanks. Uzbek (talk) 13:36, December 3, 2019 (UTC) Apparatus Categories Hi. When making separate state/province categories for apparatus manufacturers, please make sure that there are five or more (or the reasonable prospect of five or more) before making a separate state/province category. For most of the large US manufacturers (Pierce, ALF, E-One), it's reasonable to assume that most states will have five or more if they don't already. That isn't always the case for smaller manufacturers or manufacturers that are no longer in business. Sometimes that means going back later and breaking down larger categories by state. For instance, there are only two Ontario departments with Rescue 1 apparatus. Dependable is their dealer, but it's hard to say if they'll reach the five threshold. So those two departments should go back to "Departments operating Rescue 1 apparatus" for the time being. From the opposite end, some manufacturers only sell in one place. Almost all of Levasseur's trucks went to Quebec departments, so rather than having one Quebec category with 99 trucks and the Levasseur category having one, we just left everything in the upper Levasseur category. Thanks. Uzbek (talk) 14:50, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Formatting changes Hi there! I noticed that you have been changing some formatting on several pages recently. However some of those changes you made are not completely necessary. For example, apparatus can either start with a colon or "*", does not quite matter too much, I personally prefer to use "*". However, just because a page has "*" throughout it does not mean you have to change it over to a colon. I also noticed that you have been removing several bold texts as well. Some pages are formatted differently from others but the ones that are bolded as standard are headings, department and company names, as well as station and apparatus designations. Other than that great work with the edits. You can shoot me or Uzbek a message if you have any inquiries or concerns about formatting. Thanks! CXFireRescue (talk) 16:23, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Counties Can you leave the county categories in with the defunct, defunct military and military departments please? Thanks. Uzbek (talk) 03:28, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Gus - You just edited an apparatus from Clayton County, GA incorrectly. The 1988 Ford LN-8000 was built by American Fire Apparatus in Ball Ground, GA, NOT American Fire & Rescue.GA Dave (talk) 16:57, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Whatcom / Grays Harbor Thanks, you as well. I deleted a couple of Grays Harbor pages, but I don't know Whatcom County very well. Everything looks fine to me - which articles specifically need fixing? Uzbek (talk) 02:07, January 21, 2020 (UTC) Spartan ER / ERV Yep. And all of them. Uzbek (talk) 02:58, January 22, 2020 (UTC)